Lost In The Darkness
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: One-shot & Song-fic sur NaLu Raconte le désespoir de Lucy après la perte d'un être cher Attention histoire TRÈS triste ! Traduction des paroles : /traduction-Escape The Fate-Lost In Darkness-lyrics,t71283


**Lost In The Darkness.**

_"Malgré la souffrance nous devons continuer d'avancer pour ceux qui nous aiment." K.Y._

* * *

**_« Je l'ai perdu à jamais… »_**  
Tu te tiens derrière ta fenêtre, à observer la pluie qui tombe silencieusement. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu es perdu.  
Par ma faute tu souffres parce que tu m'as perdu, parce que je suis mort. Avec moi j'ai emporté une part de toi-même, je suis tellement désolé pour ça.  
J'aimerais te prendre encore une dernière fois dans mes bras, te dire que tout ira bien mais c'est faux plus rien ne va.  
Tu restes enfermée seule dans ton appartement, refusant d'aller à la guilde ou même de les voir.  
Notre amour est en train de te détruire à petit feu, j'aimerais tant empêcher ça mais je ne peux pas.  
_« Luce… »_ Je murmure ton prénom et j'ai l'impression que tu m'entends mais c'est impossible.

* * *

_**{She hears a moan at the top of the stairs**_  
_**But she don't move a thread**_  
_**Just minds her business**_  
_**"I swear these walls have been talking to me" she says**_  
_**"Cause all I hear are the Devil's wishes"**_  
_**She feels his breath down her skin and bones}**_

* * *

Chaque nuit tu te réveilles en hurlant et tu pleures, personne ne peut te venir en aide car tu as construit un mur autour de toi et de ton cœur.  
Tu cries ta peine mais personne ne t'entend, ils ne peuvent t'atteindre car ils ne peuvent pas te trouver, tu es perdu dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_**{Crying out in pain**_  
_**But no one knows how to find you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness**_  
_**Crying out in vain**_  
_**But no one knows how to reach you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness again}**_

* * *

Les cauchemars continus de te hanter, tu revois chaque nuit ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû pouvoir mieux te protéger, j'ai été faible pardonne-moi. Cette nuit-là tu as tout perdu, moi, ton bonheur et ton envie de vivre.

_Flash-Back :_  
_Cette nuit-là on était resté un peu plus tard à la guilde, comme d'habitude avec Grey on a commencé la bataille générale. Il était tard et Erza nous a ordonné de tout remettre en place tandis que toi tu décidé de partir devant, je devais te rejoindre après._  
_Tu marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia désertes à cette heure. Tu étais presque arrivé chez nous, tu pouvais apercevoir l'appartement._  
_Quand tout à coup on t'a tiré par les cheveux et trainé dans une ruelle sombre. Là où personne ne pouvait vous voir._  
_Tu te débâté de toutes tes forces mais tu ne parvenais pas à te libérer. Puis tu sentis le contact froid du métal sur ta joue, un pistolet._  
_« Tu vas te calmer ma mignonne, se serait dommage d'abimer un si joli visage. Tu devrais savoir pourtant que c'est dangereux de sortir toute seule à cette heure-là. »_  
_Tu lui crachas au visage et il te frappa du revers de la main._  
_Tu hurlais, tu criais à l'aide mais personne n'entendait, personne ne venait._  
_Il caressa du bout des doigts tes douces lèvres, tu en profitas pour le mordre._  
_« Sale chienne ! »_  
_Tu lui mis un coup de pied bien placé entre les deux jambes, il se pliât en deux. Tu saisis l'occasion pour t'enfuir, tu lui tourne le dos, tu n'as pas vu qu'il s'était relevé et qu'il pointait son arme sur toi. J'ai été alerté par tes cries et le temps que j'arrive j'ai juste pu m'interposer entre vous deux, la balle m'a atteint en plein cœur._  
_Ton agresseur a pris la fuite et toi tu t'es précipité vers moi._  
_Lucy : Non ! Natsu s'il te plaît… reste avec moi._  
_Les larmes ruisselaient sur ton doux visage et je pouvais voir la peur dans tes yeux._  
_Natsu : Je t'aime Luce…_  
_Lucy : Je t'aime aussi._  
_Nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un dernier baiser._  
_La vie venait de me quitter._  
_Lucy : NON !_  
_Fin Flash-Back._

* * *

_**{By her hair he drags her in the street**_  
_**He's free of others eyes, there are no glances**_  
_**She cries for help with a gun to her cheek**_  
_**But no one comes nobody listens**_  
_**Her blood runs red all through the street}**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui tu sombres, tu te laisses submerger par la peine. Tu ne veux plus te battre, tu veux juste que ta souffrance s'arrête, que tout ça prenne fin.  
Je vois dans tes yeux le désespoir et je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je ne voulais que ton bonheur.  
Tu m'as dit un jour qu'après la mort de ta mère tu ne pensais plus pouvoir aimer quelqu'un de nouveau mais que moi j'avais tout changé, que tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre tes sentiments.  
Et une fois de plus on t'a enlevé un être cher, une fois de plus tu es détruite. Mais à présent tu ne te relèves pas, tu n'en peux plus, c'est devenu trop dur pour toi.  
Tu voudrais crier au reste du monde ta peine, tu voudrais lui montrer à quel point tu as mal.  
Tu as pris un chemin sans retour vers les ténèbres.

* * *

_**{Crying out in pain**_  
_**But no one knows how to find you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness**_  
_**Crying out in vain**_  
_**But no one knows how to reach you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness**_  
_**You're lost in darkness again}**_

* * *

Je voudrais pouvoir trouver les mots pour apaiser ta souffrance.  
Je voudrais pouvoir trouver les mots pour te redonner espoir.  
Je voudrais pouvoir trouver les mots pour que tu cesses de pleurer.  
Je voudrais pouvoir trouver les mots pour te redonner l'envie de vivre.  
Mais je n'en trouve aucun, je manque d'inspiration et de toute manière même si je l'ai trouvé, tu ne peux pas m'entendre.

* * *

_**{I can't find my inspiration**_  
_**I can't find my inspiration**_  
_**I can't find my inspiration**_  
_**I can't find my inspiration}**_

* * *

Tu as pris ta décision et j'aimerais pouvoir t'en empêcher mais je ne peux pas.  
Tu t'assois à ton bureau et tu commences à leur écrire une lettre.  
Une fois fait tu te diriges vers la salle de bain, tu fais couler l'eau chaude jusqu'à remplir la cuve de moitié.  
Tu te déshabilles et te glisses dans le bain. Tu restes là quelques minutes sans bouger.  
Puis tu te saisis des lames de rasoir et te taillades les veines, le sang coule et se mélange à l'eau.  
Tu sens peu à peu la vie de te quitter et c'est tout ce que tu souhaites. Tu veux me rejoindre, je t'attends mais j'espérais que tu ne viendrais pas me rejoindre toute suite.  
Tu fermes doucement les yeux et tu expires pour la dernière fois de ta vie.  
Sur ton lit repose la lettre :  
_« Je n'en peux plus, c'est devenu trop dur sans lui._  
_Il m'a promis que quoi qu'il arrive on resterait toujours unis alors maintenant nous serons unis dans la mort._  
_Continuez de vivre car je n'ai pas su le faire._  
_Je suis désolé, je vous aime._  
_Lucy »_

* * *

_**{Crying out in pain**_  
_**But no one knows how to find you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness**_  
_**Crying out in vain**_  
_**But no one knows how to reach you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness}**_

* * *

**Lucy : Natsu…**  
**Natsu : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Luce.**  
**Lucy : Je suis désolé… pour tout.**  
**Natsu : Rien n'est de ta faute.**  
**Lucy : Je t'aime.**  
**Natsu : Je t'aime aussi Luce.**  
**Lucy : Promet-moi qu'on restera ensemble.**  
**Natsu : Always…**

* * *

_**{Crying out again**_  
_**No one knows how to find you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness**_  
_**Crying out in vain**_  
_**No one knows how to reach you**_  
_**You're lost in darkness**_  
_**You're lost in darkness again}**_

* * *

**_The end…_**


End file.
